1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spur and, more particularly, to a spur which can be firmly and readily secured to a boot.
2. The Prior Art
Many and different varieties of spurs have been known for years. A spur, such as disclosed in Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,228 is deemed worthy of note as being pertinent to the present invention. The Smith patent discloses an inner rim, or inturned flange, which is adapted to be positioned in the groove which normally exists between the upper portion of the shoe and the outer sole due to the inturned lower edge construction of the shoe. However, the inturned flange or rim on the Smith spur is such as to extend inwardly beyond the normal depth of the groove; as such, the Smith spur would tend to loosen the connection between the upper portion of the shoe and the outer sole thereof thereby causing damage to the shoe; also, the loosening of this connection between the upper portion of the shoe and the outer sole in Smith would result in the spur falling off of the boot, since Smith provides no other connection between the spur and the boot.